


Ecos

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasmas, Future Fic, Happy halloween, M/M, Past Character Death, due to old age
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: Dicen que hay fantasmas en la pista de hielo.





	Ecos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533520) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> Nota original de Reiya:
> 
> Advertencia - este fic ocurre alrededor de 80 años o así en el futuro y así algunos de los personages, incluidos Viktor y Yuuri, ya han pasado a mejor vida debido a la avanzada edad en el tiempo que este fic ocurre. Este no es realmente un fic triste, los dos vivieron unas muy largas y felices vidas juntos, pero, por favor, sed conscientes de que por esto al ser una historia de fantasmas algunos de los personages ya han pasado a mejor vida y, por favor, leed responsablemente.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Dicen que hay fantasmas en la pista de hielo.

El rumor ha existido por años, muchos más de los que puede recordar. Le contaron sobre ellos el día que llegó por primera vez, joven y ansioso y totalmente enamorado del hielo. ‘ _Todo patinador los ve_ ’ le advirtieron los del grupo de patinadores mayores que habían venido a saludarle, asintiendo en acuerdo mientras su líder hablaba. ‘ _No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Solo tienes que saber que están ahí_ ’.

No les había creído de verdad, asumiendo que era algún tipo de broma hecha a los patinadores recién reclutados. No le molestó; sabía que podía soportar un poco de bromeo amigable de sus nuevos compañeros de pista. Era un pequeño precio que pagar por tener permitido entrenar en tal prestigiosa pista.

Allí se habían creado leyendas, justo en el corazón de San Petersburgo y en el hielo de la pista en la que estaba ahora de pie. Tantos patinadores habían entrenado en las salas donde él entrenaba ahora y que habían hecho historia: Viktor Nikiforov, el patinador que todavía mantenía la racha de victorias consecutivas más larga en la historia del patinaje sobre hielo; Yuuri Katsuki, el primer patinador en hacer un quad axel limpiamente en competición; Yuri Plisetsky, record mundial del cual todavía estaba por ser roto. Había muchos otros, sus legados la razón por la que había decidido atravesar el país y entrenar en la pista en la que ellos habían estado una vez, hacía una vida.

Aunque solo pasaron unas pocas semanas antes de que se encontrara a los fantasmas por primera vez.

Ocurrió en una noche tranquila, mucho después de la hora de cierre, cuando el edificio entero estaba casi desierto. Quedarse hasta tarde en la pista siempre había sido uno de sus hábitos; disfrutaba de la mucha tranquilidad que había cuando el resto de patinadores se habían ido y encontró que siempre podía concentrarse mejor estando solo.

Esa noche tenía la pista entera para él. Por unas cuantas horas solamente patinó, repasando sus rutinas y disfrutando de la pacifica soledad. La habitación estaba bañada en una extraña media-luz de los pocos focos que todavía brillaban y no había ningún sonido a su alrededor más que el del raspar de sus patines en el hielo.

Al final cuando se cansó, paró, patinando hacia los bordes para descansar y limpiar el sudor de su frente. Fue solo entonces, cuando sus propios patines estaban quietos y el hielo delante de él estaba al descubierto y vacío, que escuchó el sonido: el corte ligero de una hoja aterrizando en el hielo después de un salto, el suave rasgar de unos patines por la pista que estaba completamente y totalmente desierta.

Su primer instinto de sorpresa fue mirar abajo, preguntándose si sus propias hojas estaban, de alguna forma, haciendo el ruido sin él ser siquiera consciente de ello. Como era de esperar, cuando sus pies estaban quietos y silenciosos bajo él y los sonidos de dos pares de patines deslizándose por el hielo continuaron, él miró incontroladamente alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar el origen del ruido y todavía no viendo nada.

No había nada que ver. El hielo estaba vacío. Y el sonido todavía persistía contra toda razón y lógica, el rasgar y el deslizar de dos pares de patines moviéndose por el hielo, haciendo eco alrededor de la habitación mientras él escuchaba y miraba, confundido y más que asustado.

La dirección de los sonidos cambió, gradualmente deslizándose más cerca y más cerca, hacia él, y se echó a correr, luchando por salir de la pista y arreglándoselas para salir del hielo, agachándose para sacarse los patines y esprintar hacia la puerta. Su corazón se negó a dejar de palpitar incluso cuanto se había pirado del edificio totalmente y fue solo cuando estuvo a salvo en casa y escondido bajo las sabanas de su cama que pudo conseguir respirar otra vez. 

Esa noche soñó con el sonido de hojas cortando a través del hielo y el oscuro vacío de una pista que estaba totalmente desierta.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando mencionó el incidente a los otros patinadores al día siguiente, ellos solo rieron:

-Veo que al final has conocido a los fantasmas –uno de ellos sonrió, dándole firmes palmadas en el hombro de una forma amigable, en solidaridad, que no hizo nada para aliviar la ansiedad que todavía tenía enrollada en su garganta.

El grupo a su alrededor debían haber notado la expresión en su rostro porque otro se metió, ella, con una voz reconfortante mientras hablaba:

-No te preocupes por ellos. No te pasará nada cuando estén alrededor. Son fantasmas amistosos. Les dan suerte a todos los patinadores aquí.

-Eso es solo una superstición –añadió otro patinador, entornando los ojos, a pesar de que la comisura de su boca estaba encorvándose en una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero de verdad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. A veces pasan cosas raras por aquí, especialmente pasada la hora de cierre: ruidos raros, música sonando cuando no debería… Cosas así. Alguna gente incluso dice haberlos visto, pero nunca pasa nada malo. No tienes de que tener miedo.

No era la cosa más tranquilizadora que le habían dicho jamás, pero le dio una pequeña forma de confort de todas maneras. Él no era una persona supersticiosa y los fantasmas eran algo un poco difícil de creer, pero no podía desestimar lo que había oído la noche anterior.

Algo había estado allí en la pista con él, algo había estado haciendo esos sonidos. Puede que la pista estuviese encantada después de todo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La segunda vez que vio a los fantasmas fue unos pocos días después.

De nuevo había decidido quedarse en la pista después de la hora del cierre, deseando más tiempo para practicar lejos del ajetreo de la jornada. Era posible que los miedos residuales del anterior incidente no se hubiesen desvanecido pero se rehusó a dejar que un fantasma o una superstición o lo que fuese que habían sido esos ruidos le parasen de practicar cuando él quisiese.

Esta vez no solo escuchó a los fantasmas; los vio.

La pista estaba mayormente oscura; las luces de arriba se apagaron después de que se terminase el día de entrenamiento y el hielo solo estaba alumbrado por las tenues luces de seguridad y la clara luz de luna cayendo a través de las ventanas arqueadas. El hielo estaba iluminado por rayas de brillo plateado, áreas de oscuridad y luz uniformemente intercaladas por su longitud.

El sonido de los patines fue lo primero que lo alertó de sus presencias, un breve respiro en su propia práctica permitiéndole de oír el vago ruido que le alertó de que no estaba solo en el hielo. Tan pronto como oyó el sonido se giró para mirar, aunque la pista pareció tan vacía como lo había estado un momento antes.

De repente un destello plateado atrajo su mirada, una mancha de luz de luna que no era luz de luna, allí y desvanecida de nuevo antes de que pudiese pestañear. Unos pocos segundos después apareció otra vez, una mancha plateada batiéndose por el aire, iluminada por la luz de la luna fluyendo a través de las ventanas antes de desaparecer en las sombras de nuevo.

La tercera vez que apareció la imagen era más clara, plateados mechones de pelo girando mientras el ruido de los patines dejando el hielo hacían eco alrededor de la habitación, pelo que estaba enarcando una cara que él casi podía ver. Pero, antes de que alguna de las facciones se hiciese visible, los patines de la figura translucida golpearon el hielo otra vez y desaparecieron dentro una sección de oscuridad, desapareciendo a la vista como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Él esperó, aguantando la respiración y con el corazón acelerado, pero, incluso aunque la luz de la luna todavía brillaba claramente a través de las ventanas, estos no aparecieron de nuevo.

Por unos pocos minutos él simplemente se quedó allí de pie, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho y el pulso de su sangre a través de sus venas. Pero como más se estiraba el silencio, más se dio cuenta que lo que fuese que una vez había estado allí, fuese un fantasma, una broma o un producto de su propia imaginación, ahora se había ido.

Aunque la figura en sí misma se había desvanecido, el espeluznante sentimiento por sus venas que le había acompañado todavía persistía y rápidamente decidió dar por terminada la noche, patinando rápidamente hacia la salida de la pista y poniéndose los protectores de sus patines tan rápido como pudo.

Fue solo cuando estaba casi en el borde de la habitación y casi atravesando la puerta que algo le persuadió de mirar de nuevo, algún tipo de innata curiosidad que incluso la inquietud que hacía a su corazón palpitar y sus palmas sudar no podía extinguir completamente. Deteniéndose en el umbral miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, ojos vagando por el hielo vacío y notando que estaba completamente falto de la figura fantasmal que él había visto previamente.

Saciada la curiosidad, se giró de nuevo, solo detenido por el destello de algo más visto de reojo.

Había un hombre de pie en la pista, dándole la espalda y apoyado en los tablones, como si estuviese hablando con alguien que estaba en el hielo. Pelo negro brillando a la luz de la luna y las hojas de sus patines centelleando levemente mientras se movía. Tan translucida como había sido la otra figura, allí y no allí al mismo tiempo, casi desapareciendo en la luz de la luna rodeándole.

No pudo contener el jadeo que cayó de sus labios ante la vista, mirando al hombre que sabía con certeza que no había estado presente unos meros segundos antes. Girándose, dio medio paso adelante, queriendo acercarse, puede que incluso tratar de tocar la figura, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de porqué. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer más que pestañear el hombre se había desvanecido, desaparecido en una fracción de segundo cuando él había cerrado sus ojos.

Se quedó allí de pie por unos pocos momentos más, mirando a la pista donde las dos figuras fantasmales habían estado. Apenas era capaz de creer lo que había visto pero era incapaz de negarlo de todas formas.

Había fantasmas en la pista. Eran reales.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Después de verlos por sí mismo, aceptando la existencia de los fantasmas de la pista no fue tan difícil como se había imaginado al principio. Los otros patinadores los mencionaban brevemente de vez en cuando; parecía que todos los que entrenaban allí habían topado con algo raro sucediendo en la pista en un momento u otro: figuras vistas de reojo, allí y desvanecidas de nuevo en un instante; ruidos raros en el hielo, dos fantasmagóricos pares de patines cortando a través de la superficie pero no dejando rastro; música sonando y el sonido de dos voces alzadas en risas haciendo eco por los pasillos vacíos.

La siguiente vez que se encontró a los fantasmas fue unas pocas noches antes de su primera competición de la temporada, cuando sus nervios estaban crecidos como nunca antes y se había quedado muy atrás después de que los otros patinadores se hubiesen ido a casa para practicar sus rutinas una y otra vez. Su clasificación era aceptable pero no estaba ni de lejos cerca de lo que había soñado que un día sería y a pesar de haber estado en el podio antes, nunca lo había hecho con una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello. Allí donde se colocase en la próxima competición le probaría si realmente merecía entrenar bajo la mejor pista de Rusia, donde sus leyendas habían nacido, o si sus sueños de hacer historia podían permanecer para siempre cómo una fantasía.

Esa noche, como más patinaba más nervioso se ponía, repasando los mismos movimientos una y otra vez mientras su mente iba a máxima velocidad. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el reto frente a sí y casi se había olvidado completamente sobre de la existencia de los fantasmas cuando el más leve de los sonidos encontró sus oídos, deteniendo sus canciones.

Era música, la sucesión de los más leves ecos vagando alrededor de la habitación, una melodía que sonaba latina erigiéndose y cayendo en él respirar. Por un segundo se preguntó si había alguien más en la pista, alguien poniendo la música de su propio programa en la distancia que estaba vagando a través de los desiertos pasillos hasta sus orejas. Pero el sonido no parecía venir de lejos, tan leve como era. En cambio parecía rodearle, vagando por cada parte de la habitación al mismo tiempo y aun así procediendo de ningún lugar.

La música era alegre, viva, y aun así sintió algo en él en calma ante el sonido, los nervios desapareciendo de su cuerpo a prisa mientras esta llegaba a su clímax. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la pieza, algo confortador que caló en sus huesos mientras sonaba y se mantuvo mucho después de que le sonido acabase, desapareciendo en el silencio como si nunca hubiese estado allí para nada.

Menos de una semana después estaba de pie en lo alto del podio después de que la competición acabase, una medalla de oro colocada alrededor de su cuello y la memoria de una extraña música fantasmal todavía permaneciendo en su mente. Algunos de los patinadores creían que los fantasmas de la pista les traían suerte, que eran la razón por la que tantos patinadores habían hallado el éxito después de entrenar en la pista donde estos existían. Incluso mientras estaba de pie en lo alto del podio por primera vez en su vida no estaba del todo seguro de si se creía eso. Pero sentía que puede que debiese agradecérselo a los misteriosos fantasmas de todas formas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

En los días convertirse en semanas y las semanas convertirse en meses dejó en realidad de pensar del todo en los fantasmas. Algo que le había parecido una vez tan raro y perturbador ahora era solo una parte normal de la vida. Había fantasmas en la pista. No hacían nada o herían a nadie; solo existían. A veces podían ser una especie de extraño confort, tarde por las noches en la pista cuando estaba practicando solo y el leve sonido de dos pares más de patines bailando por el hielo encontraban sus orejas, y de repente ya no estaba solo.

Una noche se había quedado de nuevo a practicar hasta tarde, lo que ahora se había convertido casi en un hábito. El resto de sus compañeros de pista conocían sus preferencias de quedarse después de que el entrenamiento diario oficial se hubiese acabado y todos ellos le dedicaban cansadas despedidas mientras salían de la pista, hasta que era el único que quedaba. Brevemente se retiró hasta los vestidores para un pequeño descanso antes de volver a la desierta pista de hielo, preparado para un poco de pacífica practica ahora que el día se había acabado y la pista estaba oficialmente cerrada.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en la sala fue que no estaba solo. Había un hombre sentado en la fila delantera de gradas que rodeaban la pista, encorvado hacia adelante y mirando al hielo; no era una medio-figura extraña, preparada para desaparecer en cualquier momento sino real y sólida y, muy en definitiva, respirando. No era inusual para los que no eran patinadores el merodear por los lados de la pista durante el entrenamiento diario, pero ver uno tan tarde cuando incluso los mismos patinadores se habían ido por la noche era cuanto menos una sorpresa.

El hombre era viejo, de espalda encorvada y cabello de un blanco puro, ásperas manos ancianas que golpeteaban un impaciente ritmo en su muslo. Su cara estaba profundamente arrugada, revelando los muchos años que había visto y había un afilado destello en sus ojos, brillante a pesar de los claros signos de la edad desgastando su rostro. El hombre viejo parecía vagamente familiar pero no de ninguna forma que pudiese señalar, solo el breve tirón de un recuerdo distante:

-¿No deberías estar en casa ya? –Fueron las primeras palabras sacadas de la boca del hombre, voz enlazada con irritación-. Es tarde. Creía que todo el mundo se habría ido.

Un poco sorprendido, miró alrededor, preguntándose a quien estaba hablando el extraño. Cuando estuvo claro que no había nadie más en la sala él dio un paso más cerca, equilibrándose sobre las hojas de sus patines y tratando de no sentirse demasiado intimidado por la dura mirada que ahora estaba fijada directamente en él:

-Estoy aquí para patinar –él tartamudeó vergonzosamente, no seguro todavía de porqué el viejo estaba allí en primer lugar. Era después de la hora del cierre y nadie del público debería haber tenido permitido quedarse, y mucho menos un extraño sentado al lado de la pista y mirando atentamente el hielo-. Tengo permiso –añadió, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

-Bueno, sigue entonces. No voy a detenerte –contestó el extraño, entornado los ojos, sacudiendo una mano hacia la amplitud vacía de la pista.

Sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo bajo la mirada que podía sentir dirigida a él, pero no seguro de qué decir, se quitó los protectores de los patines y entró en la pista, queriendo pedir al hombre que se fuese pero no siendo del todo capaz de reunir el coraje. En cambio patinó, tratando de hacer ver que el extraño no existía pero de todas maneras siendo muy consciente de los ojos fijos en él. La mirada del hombre nunca se apartó de él mientras pasaba por algunos pasos simples, gradualmente trabajando hasta movimientos más avanzados antes de repasar sus rutinas de verdad.

Mientras practicaba no podía evitar el especular sobre qué estaba el extraño haciendo en la pista a tal hora tardía. Si no había sido echado de la pista cuando estaba cerrada al público general entonces el viejo claramente tenía el derecho de estar allí, pero era un misterio el porqué.

Eventualmente sus rutinas acabaron y se vio forzado a detenerse, patinando hacia los tablones para coger su botella de agua y tomar unos cuantos tragos largos. Mientras lo hacía miró hacia el lado, notando como los perforantes ojos verdes azulados del extraño estaban todavía fijos en él y en la pista detrás de él:

-Eres bueno –el hombre dijo inesperadamente, voz ronca pero sonando sincera-. Tu pierna libre está descuidada y tu secuencia de pasos necesita ser trabajada pero eres bueno. Puedo ver porqué han escogido aceptarte aquí.

-Uh… ¿Gracias? –Contestó, algo inseguro de si aceptar el cumplido o sentirse ofendido por la crítica no solicitada del extraño.- Pero… Um… Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿quién es usted? ¿Y por qué está aquí?

El hombre se echó a reír, ojos destellando con júbilo:

-Eres un entrometido, ¿verdad? –Preguntó, alzando una fina y blanca ceja.- ¿No puede un hombre viejo sentarse en una pista de hielo en paz sin tener que explicarse?

Él abrió su boca para disculparse, sintiéndose todavía más incómodo de lo que había estado antes y preparado para escabullirse del misterioso extraño y no pensar más en practicar hasta tarde cuando el viejo habló de nuevo, cortándole:

-Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta… Yo solía entrenar aquí –el hombre explicó-, hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Solía patinar? –Espetó antes de poder detenerse, entonces cerrando su boca ante la mirada de entretenimiento que el hombre le dedicó a cambio, como si la pregunta apenas necesitase ser contestada. Había algo familiar en la mirada, algo en los perforantes ojos azules verdosos que tiraban de un rincón de su memoria, antes de que la comprensión finalmente le golpease como un tren de mercancías.- Espere un minuto, ¿es usted Yuri Plisetsky?

Había visto la cara del hombre antes, en posters en la pista y en grabaciones, aunque mucho más joven que lo que era ahora. Todavía arrugado por la edad, un entrenador veterano que había gritado a muchos jóvenes patinadores aspirantes a la fama antes de eventualmente retirarse y pasar el mando. Y antes de eso, viejos videos granulosos grabados en tecnología vieja de un hombre rubio brillando por la pista de hielo, videos históricos todavía enseñados en la pista a pesar de su edad. La cara de Yuri Plisetsky podía haber envejecido, arrugándose mucho más a través de los años, aunque sus ojos todavía eran los mismos, tajantes, verdes azulados y perforantes:

-Eres observador, ¿cierto? –Yuri escupió sarcásticamente, aunque había una leve sonrisa de júbilo encorvándose en las comisuras de su boca mientras hablaba.

-Usted era increíble –exhaló sin pensar mirando arriba hacia el hombre de adelante, con asombro, antes de sonrojarse furiosamente. Yuri Plisetsky era una leyenda del patinaje pero él nunca había esperado conocerle aquí, en la oscuridad de una pista de hielo desierta, sin aviso o explicación. No importaba cuánto él admiraba el impacto del viejo patinador en la historia del patinaje, avergonzarse a sí mismo definitivamente no era la forma en la que habría imaginado que iría su encuentro.

-Ya lo creo que lo era –Yuri coincidió, pareciendo un orgulloso engreído mientras hablaba.

Por unos pocos segundos no pudo hacer nada más que estar de pie en shock, una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza enrollándose dentro de él. Pero, eventualmente, la pregunta que había estado ardiendo en su mente desde que había detectado al viejo por primera vez en las gradas se convirtió en demasiado y no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo:

-Pero ¿por qué está aquí?

-Esta pista me trae un montón de recuerdos –Yuri contestó crípticamente, aunque su voz había tomado un tono más serio. Sus ojos vacilaron por la pista, algo más profundo y más personal escondido en sus profundidades mientras Yuri miraba de nuevo al hielo.

Él esperó, pero, cuando fue claro que Yuri no estaba planeando en elaborar nada más allá que eso, se volvió, de repente sintiéndose como si se hubiese entrometido en algo privado. La mirada en los ojos de Yuri mientras habló había encendido su curiosidad, pero el rostro de Yuri era cauto y estaba claro que la breve conversación se había terminado.

En vez de presionar más, se retiró a patinar de nuevo, tratando de no estar descolocado por la leyenda viviente por un largo rato, ya no pudiendo mirarle mientras lo hacía. Conocer a un ex patinador tan famoso como Yuri Plisetsky era el sueño de cualquier patinador joven pero no sabía del todo qué hacer del pequeño encuentro, o en absoluto porqué el viejo patinador estaba allí. Yuri no habló de nuevo u ofreció ninguna explicación más, solo mirando al hielo, ojos alerta y concentrados, casi como si estuviese esperando por algo.

Eventualmente el cielo empezó a oscurecer, el azul disipándose en el negro y él se empezó a cansar, el agotamiento de un largo día de entrenamiento finalmente alcanzándole. Un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro le mostró que Yuri todavía estaba allí, aparentemente impávido por la hora tardía o la cantidad de tiempo que había estado sentando sin moverse en las gradas. El viejo todavía parecía perdido en sus pensamientos así que dejó la pista silenciosamente, poniéndose los protectores de los patines y yendo de nuevo hacia los vestidores sin decir otra palabra.

Había recogido y casi estaba listo para irse cuando lo oyó, el más leve eco de música filtrándose en sus oídos, distante y suave pero audible de todas formas. Los mismos ecos fantasmales a los que él se había acostumbrado durante el tiempo que llevaba en la pista, música que parecía venir de ningún lado y de todas partes a la vez.

Recordando cuán asustado había estado cuando había encontrado por primera vez las misteriosas cosas raras de la pista se apresuró hacia la área central, en un intento de advertir al viejo, quien todavía había estado allí sentado cuando él se había ido, de que no había nada que temer.

Aunque lo que vio cuando se abalanzó a través de las puertas le frenó en seco.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba todavía sentado en las gradas, sin moverse y aparentemente tranquilo por la música que ahora estaba elevándose a su alrededor. Un dueto, dos voces uniéndose en una mientras las notas hacían eco en la habitación vacía. La cara del viejo no parecía mostrar ningún signo de shock o preocupación por la repentina aparición de música pero tampoco parecía ser él el origen de esta. En cambio había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yuri mientras miraba al hielo, ojos fijos en un punto en algún lugar del centro de la pista.

Por un segundo el hielo parecía desierto. Entonces, el más suave sonido de dos pares de hojas se unieron a la música que todavía bailaba por el aire, el rasgar y el deslizarse de dos pares de pies moviéndose juntos. Un destello de azul apareció en el centro de la pista, allí y desaparecido de nuevo en un instante, un borrón de color girando mientras las notas se elevaban. Unos pocos segundos más tarde un destello de rosa apareció, trazas de dorado brillando con el color mientras la vaga imagen giró y desapareció antes de que sus ojos pudiesen fijarse del todo en qué era.

La música continuó sonando y Yuri Plisetsky continuó mirando, ojos ni una vez dejando el hielo. Él miró también, tratando de fijarse en las imágenes del centro de la pista, destellando dentro y fuera de la existencia mientras la música continuó rodeándoles. Azul y rosa girando uno alrededor del otro, dos figuras que no eran del todo enteras y no del todo reales, apareciendo y desvaneciéndose a la vista mientras se movían juntas. Pelo negro y plateado brillando bajo las luces de la pista mientras el sonido de sus patines se unía con las notas de la canción.

Era con creces su primera vez viendo los fantasmas, pero no podía evitar sentir un extraño tipo de emoción mientras miraba, ojos incapaces de fijarse del todo en ello, los detalles de sus caras oscurecidos por la vista, pero sus contornos claros de todas maneras.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él hizo un fuerte eco en la habitación y los ojos de Yuri se posaron en él, rompiendo su trance al mirar al hielo. La música continuó, pero más suave ahora, y él se acercó al hombre más mayor con curiosidad, ojos todavía vagando ocasionalmente hacia las imágenes en el centro del hielo:

-¿Sabía sobre los fantasmas? –Le preguntó a Yuri en un susurro silencioso, todavía sorprendido por la falta de shock del hombre ante la escena que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Los fantasmas eran algo sabido en la pista pero generalmente se consideraba que daba mala suerte a los patinadores el mencionarlos a los forasteros, incluso uno famoso como Yuri Plisetsky.

-¿Saber sobre ellos? –La voz de Yuri fue aguda en soltar una carcajada, pero había una suavidad en ella también, oculta pero de todas formas allí.- Yo los conocía.

-¿Quiénes eran? –Exhaló, sintiendo emoción hirviendo en su pecho ante el nuevo descubrimiento. Puede que los fantasmas fueran una parte aceptada de la vida en la pista pero todavía eran un misterio, más una fábula que un hecho probado. La gente había oído sobre ellos, ocasionalmente habían captado un destello, aunque nunca suficiente claro como para divisar más que un borrón, pero nadie sabía exactamente qué eran, o quién. Y aquí estaba Yuri Plisetsky, diciendo haber conocido a los misteriosos fantasmas en vida.

-Dos personas que amaban el patinaje y se amaban mucho la una a la otra- Yuri contestó crípticamente, una respuesta que trajo de lejos más preguntas de las que resolvió.

Por unos cuantos segundos el viejo estuvo callado de nuevo, ojos vagando otra vez hacia la pista donde los destellos de fantasmales figuras todavía danzaban, pareciendo ajeno al hecho de que estaban siendo observados. Entonces, Yuri habló de nuevo, ojos nunca dejando las dos figuras en el hielo:

-Lo que ves allí no son fantasmas –Yuri murmuró, ojos todavía suaves mientras hablaba-. Dondequiera que esos dos estén ahora, no es aquí. Ellos se han ido. Avanzaron juntos.

-Así que ¿qué son entonces? –Preguntó, confundido, asintiendo en dirección al centro del hielo y a las figuras fantasmales todavía visibles allí.

-Impresiones –Yuri contestó mientras las figuras brillaban dentro y fuera de vista, música menguando y fluyendo mientras lo hacían. La luz de la luna derramándose a través de las ventanas ahora parecía hacerles brillar, casi etéreamente-. Recuerdos.

Ante su confundida expresión Yuri lo elaboró, ojos vagando hacia él y entonces de vuelta hacia los traslucidos patinadores de nuevo:

-Nunca he visto dos personas quererse la una a la otra y querer al hielo tanto como ellos lo hacían –Yuri continuó, con voz suave-. Cuando amas algo y a alguien tanto nunca se desvanece realmente. Siempre permanece algo en los lugares que más has amado.

La música a su alrededor se elevó, llegando a su clímax antes de empezar a desaparecer gradualmente, las figuras fantasmales desvaneciéndose con ella, todavía entrelazadas la una con la otra:

-Un amor así, un amor cómo el que tuvieron juntos, nunca se va completamente –Yuri habló de nuevo, ojos todavía mirando hacia el hielo, perdido en los recuerdos-. Siempre hay ecos.

Las últimas pocas notas del aria sonaron, ambas voces elevándose mientras cantaban lo último juntas, permaneciendo sobre el hielo vacío y lleno de nada más que de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota original de Reiya:
> 
> ¡Feliz (por adelantado) Halloween!
> 
> Mi [tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
